sinisterfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Born From A Shadow
Chapter One: Swift And Painful Death Location: About half a mile east of Dicovery Village, a bit over Shoal Sea Time: 10:34 PM, Thursday, 2011 There was the sound of fluttering wings. A Butterfree was struggling to get somehwere. His wings were bright pink with majestic yellow curves. His maroon scarf was loose, threatening to fall off. "Team Evade? TEAM EVADE, WHERE ARE YOU?" He called. After a moment, there was a little plop! A raindrop fell on his face. "Team Evade?" He called again. As soon as he called, a Yanma, carrying a Pikachu appeared. The Pikachu was a bright yellow, even in the dim light. She wore a lime green scarf, usually cinched around her mouth and cheeks, but it was loose like the Butterfree's. The area of her cheeks where two red circles were supposed to be were bare. The same yellow skin as the rest of her body. The Yanma was as regular as any other. The only way he stood out was an orange band around his abdomen. "What is it, Rodi?" The Yanma asked curiously. "Remi, Zaal! Thank Arceus I found you! You were the only team I knew that would stay near Dicovery Village! Something big has happened!" Rodi said, keeping his wings flapping fast, to shake off stary droplets. "What happened?" Both Remi and Zaal said in the same serious note. "Riko! He's back! I'm not sure if he's following me, but he was looking for you two! He's destroyed a few buildings already!" Remi seemed to pale. Zaal gained a bitter look on his face. "Let's go Zaa-" Remi was cut off by a Dragon Pulse. "Rodi, look out behind you!" She called. Rodi turned too late. The Dragon Pulse struck him square sideways, knocking him down, and had him plummeting to the icy waters below. Remi kept her eye on him as he fell, knowing Zaal couldn't catch up to him. Rodi fell with a splash. After a few seconds, he resufaced, being supported by a Seaking. His bright colored wings were now dull, and the colors were running together. Remi knew he wouldn't be able to fly again. Just then, a figure appeared from the clouds. A Flygon, and on it was a Raichu. "Soll." Zaal scowled. "Zaal.." the Flygon hissed. The Raichu, dark orange with black eyes and white slitted pupils smiled cruely. "Guess you CAN find good things when you follow a coward." he sneered, glancing down at Rodi and the Seaking. "Riko." Remi said under her breath. Then, louder, she called "What is it you want, brother?!" Riko didn't answer. Instead, he lept from the Flygon and stretched his tail, wrapping Remi in it a couple times. Zaal was turned over by the force of them falling, but he regained his balance. He was about to go after them when Soll charged at him. He barely avoided the attack. "I see you are no deeferent from ze last time ve fought." Soll muttered, her accent warping her words. "At least I trained the right way. Instead of killing innocent people!" Zaal crowed back angrily. "Ah yes. Vasn't one off dem your brozer?" Soll gained a smirkng look. Zaal felt his face grow hot, unable to control himself, he zoomed at Soll. This was what she was waiting for. She retaliated by bringing out her clawed hand. There was a Thunk! and a cracking sound. In the last few seconds of life he had left, Zaal slowly looked at his abdomen. Soll's claw went right through it and his orange band. Blood was everywere. Soll brought her claw back out. There was another crack, and she clutched what looked like a bloody piece of spine. "Zee you later, Zaal..." She cooed, her voice edging into a sneer. Zaal's wings stopped beating, and he swiftly descended into the water, his body only to be found by the Carvahna that would feast upon it. Category:Fanfictions